


Them Morning Cravings

by EroWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, NSFW, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Porn with Feelings, bit of nipple teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroWriter/pseuds/EroWriter
Summary: Who wants a bit of Kakuzu in the morning? Well, here's something I whipped up.Please do not repost my works©Original characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
Relationships: Kakuzu (Naruto)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Them Morning Cravings

It was around eight o'clock on a cloudy and rainy morning, you and Kakuzu were laying within each other's arms. After an intense...and you must say intense night, you still felt a bit of a new spark returning. You can guess this is what people call "being thirsty in the morning".

You couldn't help but stare at his sleeping face, the way he breathes so calmly, and how his strong arms were around you, you just couldn't resist. Quietly you caressed his face, traveling your fingers down to his chest. Feeling his steady heartbeat. You gave into the urge to ghost your fingers over his exposed nipple. A small grunt escaped from him, unless it was a snore, but even that sounded like he felt what you did.

You teased his nipple again until he shifted his body a little, making you smirk at you sly moves. You then ran your hand down, slowly, towards his waist until you felt his big, but flaccid, cock. The memories from last night replayed in your mind. How his hips were at work, thrusting so ever gently and times he slammed into you when he climaxed. You both came so many times, you felt like your whole body and mind was going to break. Thankfully he knew how exhausted you were, so you both called it a night.

Your patience then dissolved away as you sink your body down under the covers to meet his thick meat. Placing soft kisses on his shaft you began to massage his balls, which were now becoming a bit stiff as if he's already feeling the heat returning. You even felt something start to leak out from you as well, rubbing your legs together to try and curve the urge to touch yourself.

Feeling your hot wet tongue run down the shown veins, Kakuzu flipped onto his back as he tried to stretch out his legs, after laying there for a long period of time. He lets out a sigh that made your womanhood quiver with excitement. Just every sound he makes sends you a chill down your spine. You sneak up glances at him as you start to put your mouth at work. His flaccid cock was now fully hard, which was kind of difficult to suck the whole thing all at once, so you at least work on the tip for now. This was the first time you gave him pleasure, orally, and you weren't going to disappoint him.

His body shifted once more as he stretched his arm over his face, trying to open his eyes. Droplets of sweat ran down his toned stitched body, as he felt some sort of tingling pleasure within his waist. He then looks down as he sees your plump lips working on his now leaking cock. You looked up at him "accidentally" to meet his heated green eyes.

You've seen those eyes pierce right through you the first time you met him. Ever since you joined the Akatsuki months ago, he sent you signals....signals you tried to ignore, but it wasn't until now you finally gave into your desire; gave into his passion he formed because of you.

He hisses as you sucked his upper half some more, his head became more sensitive, wanting for release. A strong hand ran through your long hair gripping it, but not to a point of any pain. Kakuzu's and your eyes locked onto each other as you enjoy more of his reactions. His breathing became more rapid, jerking his hips up to sink his cock deeper into your drooling wet mouth. He tries to be careful to not choke you to death, since this is your first time, so he does little movements at a time.

Tears started to form in your eyes when you closed them shut. Not only your jaws were starting to hurt but another part of your body was starting to ache as well. You couldn't help but to send a hand down to your dripping lips, rubbing two fingers against your already hardened clit.

 _God, this feels so good..!_ You thought desperately. You try to remember the movements of the hands that touched you there last night. Rubbing hard circular movements around and on your swelled bulb. As you whimper he smirks at the desperation you represented. "Seems like...hah...you're getting into this, huh?" You moaned in agreement as you lick the slit, tasting the bitter substance of his precum. His head started to redden, he was about to come in a few more licks.

Your climax was at its peak, so you removed your mouth from him as you rubbed your fingers faster on your clit. _"Hah...hah! Ah!_ K...Kakuzu...I'm gonna..!" You covered your mouth to restrain your cries so the others won't hear you, even though Kakuzu's room is the furthest away from everyone else's. His eyes watched you dragging on your orgasm, seeing you lean over his stroked cock.

He then came too, pulling you a bit closer as his hot semen only landed onto your breasts. His deep grunts and moans vibrated into your ears, making your body tingle, seeing how good he felt.

Your body still shivered as you felt his hot substance run down to your nipples. Looking down you realized how much he came. It was so thick as if he had a lot more in store from last night. You slowly crawled up to Kakuzu as you both stared into each other's eyes. He uses his large hands to smear his cum all over your breasts and nipples, causing your body to twitch due to the sensitivity your orgasm gave you. He leaned in kissing your left nipple, giving in more to his torturing caresses.

"Yes...that's it..." He says as you sink into his touch. You couldn't hold back such sweet moans that were music to his ears.

"As long as you're with me, my touch...my lips..." He continues as he plants kisses on your neck and lips. "Even my cock...will be the only thing you should feel from me. Even your heart belongs to me too." He squeezes your left breast a bit firmer for you to whimper a little, feeling a new heat arising from the pit of your stomach. "Nn! Y-yes...Kakuzu..."

"Good. Come here~" You lean in for a heated tender kiss throughout the morning, as he rolls you over onto your back, now ready to satisfy his hunger.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I had in mind. Not entirely sure if this is OOC for Kakuzu, but I kinda doubt he isn't much of an a** for not choking Reader to death. LMAO  
> He can be a softie sometimes...right? Just don't irritate him and you'll be fine.  
> Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the morning "breakfast".


End file.
